I Was Going To Tell You Sooner
by miss1nformation
Summary: A crack oneshot based on the prompt 'I was going to tell you sooner. Angela was going to tell them sooner or later, right?


For the past three days, every time Temperance Brennan walked past Angela Montenegro's office, all she could hear was the 'click-click' of keystrokes. She knew Angela used the computer a lot for her art, but had never really seen her typing quite so much. Every time she'd ask Angela what she was doing, she'd quickly close what ever it was she was working on and say 'Nothing,' flashing an innocent smile.

Brennan couldn't help but notice that Angela would hide her 'secret' work from Booth as well. He begged her to tell him what she was writing, even flashed his charm smile a few times. But it was pointless. What ever she was spending so much time on, she wasn't about to share with either of them.

"But Ange, you've even let Jack and Zack look at what you're doing! Why can't I see it?" She asks the artist late one afternoon.

"Because, sweetie, it's a secret. A super secret! And you're not privy to such super secret knowing. You wouldn't be interested anyways."

"How do you know?"

"I just do Bren."

The next day, Angela is once again typing away in her office. Walking by, Brennan saw that Angela's brow was knitted in concentration and her fingers were a blur as they sought out the desired keys.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called from across the platform. He sprinted across the lab towards Brennan's office and ran right into her as she stopped to turn around.

"Sorry Bones." Booth said, his breathing was slightly labored.

They walked into her office and sat on the leather sofa.

"Do you have any idea what Angela is writing about in her office Booth?"

"No, she won't tell me. You?"

"She won't tell me either."

Just then, Booth saw Angela walk past Brennan's open door. A wicked grin curved at Booth's lips and he rubbed his hands together.

"C'mon Bones!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Checking that the coast is clear, Booth quietly stalks towards Angela's office. Brennan only protests for a moment, but when he tells her his plan, her grin matches his.

Inside Angela's office, they spot a Word document on Angela's computer. In the title line are the words 'Hot Blooded' and the author name was 'SexyElf'. They exchange curious glances. Making note of where her cursor is, they move to the beginning of the document and begin to read. With each passing sentence, their faces become more and more red. Brennan's mouth drops open, and Booth's head tilts slightly to the right.

Brennan reads aloud one of the passages. _'Tony can't help but stare as Roxy wobbles out of the bathroom wearing a slinky black dress which leaves only the slightest details to the imagination, and a pair of satin black 'fuck me' heels."_ She looks to Booth and her face is burning red.

Booth gulps audibly before asking "How much of our Vegas trip did you tell Angela about Bones?"

"I told her about most of it, but not everything." She gives him an 'how stupid do you think I am' look.

They read further. The next line is read aloud by Booth. _'She cries his name aloud as ecstasy overtakes her. He pumps once, twice, and as he falls over the edge himself he falls upon Roxy, her name muffled into her shoulder'_

"Bones! I thought you said you didn't tell her everything!" Booth looks mortified that what they've just read was basically a play by play of their time in Las Vegas last year.

"Booth, I swear I didn't tell her about that. You know I'm not the kind of person who brags about their sexual endeavors."

Just as the last two words escaped her lips Angela returns to her office. The look on her face is that of a child who's just found their parents stash of dirty magazines.

"Bren! Booth! What are you doing in here?"

"We'd ask you the same question, but we already know. Yet, it bears asking anyways. Ange, what in the hell are you writing?" Brennan asked, her question not sounding quite as threatening as she'd hoped.

"Oh, that. Yeah. That, sweetie, is fan fiction. It's just a little hobby of mine."

"Are these characters supposed to be based on us or something?" Booth asks, already knowing the answer.

Angela clears her throat. "Yeah, I was going to tell you sooner…wait, no I wasn't."

"Has anyone else seen this?" They ask in unison.

"Well, there's Hodgie, and Zack. And all of who subscribes to my blog." The last bit she tried to mask with a cough. She failed miserably and when she was asked to repeat it, Brennan fell limply into a chair. "But don't worry! No one knows it's based on you two…except Jack and Zack. But it's getting great reviews!"


End file.
